Happy Birthday Clary
by Chlucifiction
Summary: Shadowhunters meets Magic Mike


It was Clary's 21st birthday, and Izzy had plans, calling all the girls to arms to come celebrate. They were currently at their 3rd club on the list, and all of them were nicely buzzed from the various free shots they'd scored, but it was getting close to 11 and Izzy needed to move them onto the main attraction for the night. She gathered them all and shooed them out the door, hearing the protests she knew wouldn't last too long. They arrived a few blocks down, and joined the queue of hopefuls. Luckily the other girls were too animated in their conversations to notice what club they were lining up for, trusting Izzy and her list. The group eventually reached the door to the club and Izzy handed over the group-fee cover charge, gaining them entry. As they made their way inside, the girls finally noticed that this was not a regular night club. There were dozens of tables and chairs set up around a stage. Clary assumed it was some sort of Cabaret club, and honestly, she was relieved. Her feet were killing her, and she was tired of being pawed by drunk guys trying to get her drunk. She dropped down onto a chair with a grateful sigh. It wasn't until their waiter arrived to take their drink order that she actually began to question her assumption.

'Hi ladies. My name's Tom, and I'll be your servant tonight. What can I get you to quench your thirst?' Tom was wearing nothing but a gold thong and a black bow-tie.

'Uh...' Clary's mind went blank.

'I think we'll start with a round of bubbles please gorgeous!' Izzy jumped in, completely un-rattled by Tom's lack of attire.

As Tom left to get their drinks, Clary pounced on Izzy and all the others turned towards the conversation. 'Izzy, what the hell? Where are we?'

Izzy looked around at all the wide eyes of her friends and smiled. 'Well, you all know my brother Alec, right? Well he works here, and I thought it'd be fun for Clary's big day! And c'mon... super hot guys getting naked right in front of us? What's not to love?!'

At that point Tom arrived with their drinks and delivered them onto the table.

'Hey Tom, would you be able to tell Alec his sister and her friends are here?' Izzy asked sweetly.

'You're Alec's sister? No problem, I'll let him know right now.' Tom turned and walked through the curtain.

The girls were chatting amongst themselves when a very tall, dark haired, blue eyed god arrived at their table. 'Hey girls, how's your night been so far?'

'Alec!' They girls all chimed. They had clearly been drinking and were at that bubbly-chatty-super-happy stage.

He chuckled, and put a hand on Clary's shoulder, leaning down towards her. 'Happy birthday Clary.'

'Thank you.' She mumbled, her face flaming red.

'Well have fun tonight ladies, the show's about to start.' With that Alec left, as the house lights went down and the MC strutted out onto the stage.

The show had been going for about half an hour, they'd drunk what felt like their combined weight in bubbly already and Izzy had been handing them singles to stuff into the dancers' underwear. Izzy got up to use the bathroom while Alec was performing, citing that he was her brother, and while she didn't care that he was a stripper, she drew the line at actually watching him perform. Clary joined her in the ladies' room. While Clary knew Izzy had a brother, she'd only met him in passing a couple of times, at most having shared maybe a handful of words to each other. When they returned, the MC was on stage again, announcing the next performer.

'Alright ladies. Our next act is one of the most electric performers I've ever seen. He's strong (audience cheers), athletic (louder cheers), flexxxxible (screams) and my oh my is he handsome! (crowd goes wild). Give it up ladies - and I know you would - for JACE!' The audience were on their feet screaming at this point and Clary was looking around at them wondering what drugs they'd been taking. As the music started and a spotlight shone onto a lone figure, she looked towards the stage.

The guy was dressed in all black combat gear and a black baseball cap. If she'd seen him anywhere else, she would've thought he was a sniper or some kind of military specialist. He began moving, at first rather stilted movements, and then suddenly he through his hat off to the side and looked up, staring straight ahead. Clary thought he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, and couldn't take her eyes off him. He became more fluid in his movements as he slowly ripped off his shirt, exposing his eight-pack and muscular arms. The audience screamed their approval. Clary was paralysed. She felt her lady-parts dampen as he danced forward along the stage towards her.

Jace loved to dance for women. He loved teasing them with his body. He took that old saying about 'men who can dance are good in bed' seriously and showed these women what they were missing. To say he was a cocky bastard (as Alec had called him many times) was an understatement. He worked damn hard to look this good - why not use it to its full advantage?

Alec had mentioned that his sister would be here tonight celebrating her best friend's 21st birthday, so Jace decided he would do his 'military' act. It was his most popular one, something about him in black combat gear that drove the ladies wild. Since he considered Izzy to be like a little sister to him, he figured he'd go all out for her friend, give her a good show.

He started off at the back of the stage, where you couldn't see shit for the lights in your eyes, slowly making his way forward to get under the lights so he could look for Izzy's table. When he got to the front, he scooped low and found her. She and her friends were in the centre, second table from the front. As he made his way toward them he saw the birthday girl. He noticed the sparkles on her head first, her plastic tiara catching the light, winking at him. Then it was her hair - flaming red, the long curls spilling down over shoulders and chest towards her waist. As he got closer, he could see her milky white skin, and big eyes, although he couldn't really see what colour they were in the darkness. He danced his way to her, dropped low and swivelled her chair towards him, away from the table. Jace looked her over as he began to gyrate in front of her. He chuckled as her face turned red and she threw her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment. He moved to straddle her legs and gently held her wrists as he pulled her hands away from her face, placing them on his chest and pushing them down his abs. She held onto his hips and he rolled them around, brushing his crotch against her stomach. He watched her squeeze her eyes shut as her friends screamed encouragement around them, a smile on his face the time. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. Jace felt a jolt in his chest and as he looked down at her he thought she may have been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. A bit shaken at these thoughts, he moved off her, back towards the stage as his act was finishing up.

Jace danced a few more times, in the group acts, before the show finished around 2am. Clary couldn't keep her eyes off him whenever he was on stage, and she couldn't help the thought that he was seeking her out too while he danced. She was probably imagining it. They were in the centre, maybe that was just the direction he looked when he performed. As the rest of the audience began to shuffle out of the club, Clary stood up to leave, but Izzy grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

'Hold it birthday girl. We're not done yet!'

'Izzy, it's 2 in the morning! Do I get to go sleep tonight?' Clary whined at her.

Just as she sat back down, Alec and a few of the performers came out onto the floor, heading directly to their table. Jace was right behind them.

The guys began chatting to the girls as the stood and made their way toward the bar to get drinks. As Clary turned to follow them, Jace caught her hand and spun her around to face him.

'Hi. I'm Jace.' He threw a panty-dropping smile at her.

'Hi.' Clary squeaked. 'Clary.'

He raised her hand and kissed it, never breaking eye contact with her. 'Have you had a happy birthday?'

'Mm hmm.' Clary nodded at him, her face pinking at his attention.

'C'mon, lets get a drink.' He pulled her by the hand towards the bar, sitting her on a stool and ordering their drinks from the bartender. 'So. You at school?' Jace asked her, handing her a drink.

'Uh, yeah. Um, art.' She stuttered and blushed.

He smiled wider. 'You seem nervous.'

Clary covered her face in her hands again and looked down. 'I'm sorry. I can't... I can't even look at you.'

Jace laughed and pulled her in for a hug, pulling her head to rest on his chest. 'Hey, I'm just a guy. Breathe.' He caught the scent of her hair - peaches. He felt her relax into him and pull her hands from her face. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

'I'm sorry. You probably think I'm an idiot!' He watched her long eyelashes blink up at him. God she was beautiful. He felt his throat close a little.

'No.' He cleared his throat. 'No, not at all.'

He sat on the stool facing her and they talked for hours until Izzy announced it was time to go. Clary looked startled and smiled back at Jace. 'I guess... that's it then... I had a great time talking to you.' She stood and held her hand out to him for a shake.

He took it in his and stood, reluctant to let her go. 'It doesn't have to be... 'it' I mean'. He pleaded with his eyes, and Clary stared up at him, biting her bottom lip, making him groan internally. He wanted to be the one biting that lip, amongst other things.

Clary had no idea what she was doing right now, but she found herself nodding her ascent at him. She looked at Izzy, who glanced over and eyed the two of them, a small knowing smirk gracing her features. She nodded and winked at Clary, then ushered everybody out of the club.

Jace held her hand as they made their way out of the club. She trailed behind him a little, giving her a chance to admire him. He had naturally blonde hair, slicked back and was wearing dark jeans, a white singlet, a black leather jacket and combat type boots. He looked like the ultimate 'bad boy' girls were always warned about. He led her toward his motorcycle and Clary stopped short, beginning to laugh.

Jace looked over at her as he held out a helmet to her. 'What?'

'Of course you ride a motorcycle. How could you not?' She took the helmet from him, and wondered how she was going to do this gracefully.

He climbed on the bike and started the engine, waiting for her. Since she was wearing a dress, she motioned for him to turn around, which he laughed at, and hiking her skirt up scandalously high, threw her leg over the bike. She scooted forward so her legs were snug against his and wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying his warmth.

He turned his head toward her. 'Where to?'

Clary didn't want to go back home yet. 'You choose.'

Jace released the breath he'd been holding. He really didn't want to end the night yet. So he took off and drove them to his place. His apartment had a rooftop that had an amazing view of the city. He'd spent many an early morning up there watching the sunrise, and he wanted to show it to her. He was leading her up the stairs to the roof when she stopped.

'You're not a serial killer or anything right? Leading me up here to dispose of my body?'

Jace laughed lightly. 'No I'm not. You're safe with me.'

They reached the top and he opened the door for her, motioning for her to go ahead before him. Clary gasped as she looked out over the city. 'Wow. This is incredible!' The last vestiges of night were leaving, the sky beginning to lighten as they leaned against the wall, side by side, to see the sun rising over the city. Jace looked over at Clary, watching the sunlight caress her. He'd met her in the dark of the club, and thought she was beautiful then, but now he could see the shade of red of her hair and the cream of her skin, dusted with the cutest freckles. She turned and gave him a dazzling smile that caught his breath. He could see now that her eyes were green, with little flecks of amber when the light caught them right.

'So do you bring all your girls up here?' Her voice broke into his thoughts.

He lifted his hand and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. 'No. Just you.'

Clary swayed gently into him. He leant down and gently brushed his lips against hers. He heard her sigh and deepened the kiss, bringing one hand up to hold her face, and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him.

Clary snaked her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, moaning at Jace's kiss. Damn he was good at this. He'd barely touched her and already her panties were soaked. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. Blue, but his left one had a splash of brown. She groaned and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to hers to kiss her again. Their kiss became urgent, their tongue duelling each other for dominance.

Jace skimmed his hands down her sides and lifted her by her ass, holding her tight against him. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her pussy against the hardening bulge in his jeans. He walked her to the wall beside the roof entrance door and held her up against it, removing his mouth from hers to kiss down the column of her neck. Clary let her head drop back against the wall, giving him more access, her breathing becoming laboured. Her arms and legs held him close to her as he lowered one hand down, skimming her thigh toward her entrance. His fingers brushed against her clit and she bucked, gasping at the contact. She drew his face back to hers and kissed him with abandon. Jace pushed a finger inside her, slowly swirling it around until he found her spot. Clary moaned into his mouth as he added a second finger, concentrating his attentions where she desired it most, speeding up as he felt her get closer to the edge. She started to see stars behind her eyelids and lifted her face from his as she screamed. Her body strained as she peaked, her eyes squeezed shut, her face bathed in early morning sunlight. Jace watched her as she came, entranced by her. He caught her as she crumpled against him. Still holding her, he made his way down the stairs to his apartment, feeling her kisses on his neck the whole way down.

Jace laid her down on his bed, the sunlight streaming in through the windows. He kissed her, running his hands down her body. Clary pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his shirt up, breaking their kiss long enough for him to pull it over his head and throw it across the room. Jace kissed his way down her body. He pulled her shoes off her, dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor, before making his way back up her legs, pulling her dress up with him as he went. Clary sat up, raising her arms so he could pull it off her, kissing him again as soon as she could.

Jace pulled back to stand up and remove the rest of his clothes, his eyes locked with Clary's the whole time. She watched him undress, biting her bottom lip, her eyes roving over his incredible physique, her breathing shallow. Clary reached around behind and unclipped her bra, dropping it onto the floor. Jace reached toward her and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs. He climbed over her, pushing her back into the mattress and kissed her forcefully.

Clary had one arm around his waist, pulling him to her, while the other tangled in his golden hair. He broke the kiss and she gulped in air, refilling her empty lungs. He moved down to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Clary's eyes glazed over as she felt him suck and bite her, his hand massaging the other breast. She couldn't wait any longer. 'Please, Jace. I want you.'

He moved to kiss her shoulder and gently bit down, sending shocks straight to her aching core. She felt him reach into his nightstand, then sit back as he applied the protection. He fell back onto her, catching himself on his forearms before he crushed her. Clary placed a hand on his throat, holding him back to stare into his eyes. They met green to blue for a perfect moment, as he surged into her, both sets of eyes flaring wide at the connection. He sighed and kissed her again as he started to move within her, slowly at first, gauging her reaction. Soon they were moving together in a perfect rhythm, building higher. Jace could feel her muscles begin to tighten around his cock. He raised himself up, his arms bulging with the strain. Clary wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his ass, drawing him deeper into her. Jace increased the tempo - faster, harder, plunging into her deeper.

'Ahh. Yes! Jace! She arched her back off the bed as she came. Her fingers digging into his forearms. He watched her fall apart under him, screaming his name, and lost the last piece of his control, slamming into her as he came hard.

He managed to fall to the side just before he crushed her as he collapsed. He turned his head to face her and she faced him. They smiled at each other through their combined panting.

'Wow.' Clary was breathless. She could hand-on-heart say that that was the greatest experience of her life! She'd been with two other guys before now, and compared to Jace, they were complete amateurs. 'Aww Crap!'

'What?'

'How the hell am I supposed to have sex with anyone else now? You've ruined me!'

Jace laughed, his body shaking the mattress, and Clary joined him. He moved his arm to lay it over her stomach, pulling her into him as he rolled so they were spooning. He rested his chin against her shoulder, moving his legs so the whole length of his body was touching hers. They drifted off to sleep for a while.


End file.
